dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice
Justice (正義感) is the man who will change the world. Everyone call him the Bringer of Justice who will save the world from infection spread that's cause Chaos since. Justice sworn to no one, except when its comes to payment for ransomed to collect his bonus. Justice is a very fast thinker, without making a plan, only care he is Justice and glory as his own. Justice love to seek out from his own. Without stopping, knowing he want justice to stop evil that's corrupted from the entire system including his own people and his own people from his mother side as well. That's Justice will give them a powerful medicine so that they will never forget the power of justice. Justice it neither good or evil, he only choice which join of the team is worth to choice, like a flip of a coin. His main goal is to search for Akumo who is the Ancestor of the Saiyans and was revived by the wish that Android 17 made during the First Tournament of Power which resulted in the restoration of the 13 Universe from the 1st Multiverse. Justice is a supporting protagonist/antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. He is also considered to be an anti-hero. Appearance and Personality: Justice is half human and half Saiyan. His father is a Saiyan and his mother is human. His appear is like a cowboy-type since he admire it when he was little long ago, when he wear a hat, like his own treasure when his mother told him long ago that her great-great grandfather was actually few remain cowboy long ago and he was the first justice in the village, before his fate close in. He also have long cape in dark black colour, that he admire that cape since he got it, long ago. A young boy admire the hat, when his mother give it to him, so that he won't lose it, knowing that hat is the symbol of Justice. He also have strike black hair with green eyes. At the age of 8, his father taught him everything about strength and power to become strong and fitness. And also sometime he play toy gun to practice his shooting range. He love his family and they'd love him too. As an adult, that Justice seek to explore the world, after his father taught him everything about strength and power and understand the way of Saiyan. Although he remember those words from his father and his mother. Justice want to stop evil that's spread the entire planets from environment threat and restore peace. He did save many planets and some time doing a bounty hunter to hunt and gain collect his bonus as well. Sometime he'll do it for free for the children and old couple as well, including single mothers as well. Knowing he got the power to bring Justice. Justice is the man of plan, and the man of everything with his guns and his Saiyan's power since his father taught him everything since then. Powers and Abilities As a Saiyan-Human Hybrid, Justice is an extremely powerful saiyan, as he manages to achieved God-Ki through Whis's training. Whis stated that Justice is on the same level of power as Shido and as such is comparable in power to him. Over many years of training, Justice has achieved extreme levels of power to the point that his power is enough to become a candidate for the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. When taking up his most powerful transformation 'Super Saiyan 5', Justice became one of the most powerful beings of the Seventh Universe, as he can easily surpass that of Beerus who is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe and rival that of his former teacher Whis. His power level is about 1,290,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Saiyan-Hybrid, Justice possesses tremendous amount of physical strength as he is said to be physically comparable to that of Shido who is the strongest mortal warrior of Universe 7. In his Super Saiyan 5 form, Justice possesses strength to lift up planets from their orbits and can easily rival the strength of Super Saiyan 5 Shido. Superhuman Speed: Justice possesses a great amount of speed, as he moves so fast that it surpasses the speed of light. He is able to appear behind Super Saiyan Gohan in an instand without him noticing. Superhuman Durability: '''Justice can endure large amounts of damage as he was able to tank Vegeta's Big Bang Attack in his base form and was unharmed by it. '''Godly Ki-Mastery: '''Justice can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Justice gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God transformations. '''Enhanced Accuracy: Justice can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in His brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. He need only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with a projectile. Accelerated Perception: Justice's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Enhanced Gunmanship: Justice are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing him to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Justice has excellent bull-eyes aim on his target via bullets. Master Martial Artist: Justice is an extremely skilled combatant, stating to be one of the most skilled martial artists of the 13 Multiverses. He is also a talented martial artist, having mastered Aikido, Hapkido, Jeet Kune Do, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Karate, Kung Fu, Savate and Taekwondo. Justice is able to best Vegeta in a straight up fist-fight and was able to fight Shido Itsuka in a standstill. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Justice can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Rapid Movement - The use of high-speed movement to create an illusion of teleportation. Justice is able to use this in his Super Saiyan form. * Godly Sealing Technique '- During his training with Whis, Justice was taught the sealing technique used by the Gods. His only known usage of this ability was against Shido. * '''God Ki Transfer '- After being taught by Whis, Justice can transfer his God Ki to others so as to grant them their own godly powers or to heal them. * 'Incomprehensible Technique '- Gaining this technique requires extreme training to gain mastery of the Super Saiyan Blue form so that it does not lose stamina when Justice transforms into it and back. With this technique, Justice faces their opponent as a Super Saiyan God and when attacking or defending against the foe, he transform into a Super Saiyan Blue and back so fast that it is incredibly hard to notice. By doing this, Justice is able to conserve the energy that Super Saiyan Blue would normally drain and by only transforming at brief moments can maximize the power of his attacks into an explosion of power greater than normal. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. * Galick Gun - 'To utilize it, Justice curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ''ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. He uses this technique after Vegeta's older brother Tamanegi taught him this technique. * '''Final Galick Cannon – Justice delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Planet Busting Galick Gun - This is a more powerful variation of the Galick Gun Technique. Justice performs the motion for a regular Galick Gun, but using much more ki than usual, it results in a far more powerful attack. * Big Bang Crash - First, Justice extends his hand forward and forms a red sphere of energy. Then, he shouts "Take this!" and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage and even creating a large red dome of energy upon contact. * Masenko - He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the''Kamehameha''. Justice uses this technique after seeing Gohan do it. Transformations Super Saiyan Justice first achieved this form, when training with Tamanegi. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Justice can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 64,500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Justice achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, Justice is more powerful than his Super Saiyan form and is comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 2 form. The multiplication for this form is about a factor of 6. His power level in this form is about 387,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 When training to maintain his power, Justice's primary devotion to find Akumo allowed him to go beyond Super Saiyan 2 and enter Super Saiyan 3 in one transformation. In this form, Justice is more powerful than Beerus at 10% but lower than Beerus at 20%. His power level in this form is about 1,935,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Justice obtained this form, once he entered the Golden Great Ape transformation and manages to sustain its power to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. While not part of the traditional line of the Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 is more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Justice is more powerful than Beerus at 40%. His power level in this form is about 19,350,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 Justice obtained this form, after mastering the full power of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. In this form, Justice can easily fight on par with Shido in his Perfect Super Saiyan 4. His power level in this form is about 94,815,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God/True Super Saiyan God Justice achieved this form, after performing the ritual with his Saiyan comrades. Justice achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the Super Saiyan God the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. His power level in this form is about 2,390,000,000,000,000,000,000. Saiyan Beyond God After experiencing the incredible power of the Super Saiyan God into full effect, Justice was able to fully retain the power of a god through training. He can also transform into a Super Saiyan while using this form. In this form, Justice can fight on par with Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form. His power level in this form is about 2,390,000,000,000,000,000. Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Justice achieved this form, after obtaining the Super Saiyan God transformation. Saiyan God is the base state of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Justice has the same appearance as his regular Super Saiyan God form, but he's weaker than his Super Saiyan God and even the Super Saiyan Blue form, but he is much stronger than his Saiyan Beyond God form. Justice's aura in this form resembles a raging flame. Justice can fight on par with Shido in his Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 99,800,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Justice achieved this form, after mastering the Saiyan Beyond God transformation. Justice, like Shido and Goku, gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan in his Saiyan Beyond God Form. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Justice can fight on par with both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. His power level in this form is about 198,200,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue 2 Justice achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Justice's appearance resembles the regular Super Saiyan 2 form, but with blue hair and tail and has god ki. The Ki multiplication of this form is 2x that of the regular Super Saiyan Blue form, but due to the immense power one would attain this is more than enough. In this form, Justice defeated Gohan in his Super Saiyan Blue 2. His power level in this form is about 396,400,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue 3 Justice achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue 2 transformation. This form multiples by 3 fold and is more powerful than the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. In this form, Justice can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 1,189,200,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Justice achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God', 'True Super Saiyan God', 'Ultimate Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms, thus achieving 'Super God Ki'. In this form, Justice is comparable in power to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. This is Justice's most powerful form. His power level in this form is about 62,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships: Justice and Goku: Those two, well, almost friend. But Justice find it annoy with him from his talk nonsense that Goku want to fight with him. But Justice refuse the effort on him. In the end, they're become rival and above all, allies with him. Justice and Shido: These two didn't like each-other when they first met. Justice found Shido more annoying than even Goku because he wants to fight as much and began to hate him. But when Justice found out that Shido has the Ultra Instinct transformation, Justice began to have respect towards him and started to form a friendship with him, but he still hated him. Justice sees Shido as a rival, friend, enemy and ally. Justice and Vegeta: Two of them are heavy rival and see that the two of them got some history in the past between those that Justice nor Vegeta refuse to tell what happen in the past. That's remain a secret from them. Justice and Beerus: Justice is not afraid on God of Destruction. Although that Justice have dealt many Beerus species several time in the past, who want some ransom to collect their bonus. Justice knows about Beerus' species weakness and he know how to outrank his kind. Justice and Whis: Justice admire Whis' wise expectation tone, yet Whis like the personal effort on Justice behaviour that Whis have decide to train him as his apprentice, and Justice accept his term. That Whis got his fourth apprentice. Justice and Tail: When Tail look at him and see Justice cool outfit. Justice look at the kid, and yet the two of them are becoming partner and become fast brother, that Justice said to him that Tail will be best Harmony God since he know one of them in the past as well. Justice and Bulma: Two of them are very good friend. Although that Vegeta is getting very jealous on him for messing with his wife. Bulma admire him, but her heart is still with Vegeta and Justice understand the feeling that he's already know that Bulma is the wife of Vegeta, but they can good friend to each other. Justice and Trunks: Trunks admire Justice with cape and everything and yet Justice like this kid and see great future within him, that the two of them are becoming friend and also Justice taught Trunks everything, well, most of it, that Trunks have to understand the Ways of Saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists